


The story of Freylin

by PiratePrincess



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Fanvids, My First Fanvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7222885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiratePrincess/pseuds/PiratePrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanvid depicting the brief but beautiful relationship of Freya and Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The story of Freylin

**Author's Note:**

> I made this a few years ago and just stumbled across it today and thought I'd upload it so that you lovely people can (hopefully) enjoy it :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or Salvation.

[Freylin - Salvation](https://vimeo.com/171022890) from [Lady of the Lake](https://vimeo.com/user53399677) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
